Hollyleaf's Second Chance: Keeping Secrets
by KatieK101
Summary: Hollyleaf has been given a second chance and sent back to Thunderclan. But as she returns home she soon finds herself caught between toms, grudges, and revenge. But thats not all. Soon she starts to find out secret after secret... and some are better left untold. As a new enemy lurks in the shadows Hollyleaf wonders if she would be better off back in Starclan. Better summary inside
1. Prolouge

******Thanks to everyone who plans on R&Ring my second fanfic! I have another Warriors fan-fic called: C-H-O-I-C-E-S (A BluestarxOakheart story!) so if you have time I would love for you to stop by and check that out as well! Anyways, I am aware that my summary sucked so here's a better one:**

******Hollyleaf has been given a second chance. Starclan has sent her back to Thunderclan. But when she returns home she finds herself in more trouble than before. Stuck between toms, past grudges, and cats out for revenge, she wonders how it could get any worst. But as she starts to find out secret after secret, and can only try to make things right, Hollyleaf stumbles upon a secret more dangerous than the rest and finds herself caught up in it. As a new enemy lurks in the shadows, she tries to follow the Warrior Code and just be a normal warrior. But she starts understand that no matter what she does she will never be normal. And soon she starts to wonder if she should've just stayed in Starclan and refused her second chance.**  


* * *

**Prologue **

Whispers passed as 4 cats looked intently into starry pool. Two toms and two she-cats all had stars in their fur. They sat, watching as Thunderclan mourned for their lost. "I can't believe it's over." A blue-grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes meowed.

A hansom tom with a flame colored pelt and forest green eyes nudged her. "But it is Bluestar. And our clan is safe once more." A dark gray she-cat with a matted pelt snorted.

"Thunderclan? Safe? Firestar I thought you were taught better than that. Thunderclan will never be safe and the same goes for the other 3 clans." Firestar and Bluestar exchanged amused glances as Yellowfang scowled him.

"Of course not." He meowed smoothly.

"Sh!" Silenced a white tom. "I can't be the only one listening can I?" Whitestorm asked. With that, the 4 Thunderclan cats all quieted down and watched their former clanmate's.

"You were an amazing leader." Bluestar whispered to Firestar. Firestar purred.

"I learned from the best." He replied. Bluestar opened her mouth to say more but Yellowfang shot them a glare and again, there was silence. As they watched Thunderclan pay their respects to the fallen cats, Firestar couldn't help but think that one cat had died un-fairly. He didn't voice his concern until Bluestar stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go and find Oakheart." She meowed.

Yellowfang licked a paw and announced she was going hunting, and Whitestorm was going to see Snowfur. But Firestar had only been half-listening. His mind had been in over-drive thinking up a plan. And since he needed his companions to make it work, he decided that now was the best time to ask for his favor while he had them all together.

"Actually, before you leave, I have a favor to ask." He said.

Bluestar raised an eye but nodded as she sat back down. "What is it?"

Firestar shuffled his paws for a moment, not quite sure how to voice his favor. "One of my warriors died tonight and I don't think that they deserved too. Therefore, I wish to send Hollyleaf back to Thunderclan." Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Yellowfang all exchanged looks.

"Firestar we can't just send every cat back, no matter how un-fair the death is." Whitestorm said.

"You sent Cinderpelt back." Firestar protested. "And I'm not asking for every cat, only Hollyleaf."

"We sent Cinderpelt back," Yellowfang started, "because she was never meant to be a medicine cat. We gave her another chance to be a warrior. And we didn't exactly send her back. She was reincarnated. Do you really want Hollyleaf to go through the same pain Cinderheart went through?"

Firestar shook his head impatiently. "No, no, of course not. But she wouldn't have to go through those problems if we just sent her back as herself."

"But she would go through others. Hollyleaf has already cheated death once." Yellowfang meowed. Firestar felt his fur start to bristle.

"Hollyleaf never cheated death! She was not supposed to die in the rock fall."

"Firestar," Bluestar said her eyes sad. "We understand she had a rough life and that she's your kin but, if we were to send Hollyleaf back she would have to deal with problems that she wouldn't have in Starclan. Keeping her in Starclan will save her from dealing with-"But Firestar cut her off.

"Every cat has to deal with problems!"He snarled. Then he sighed, collecting himself. "Hollyleaf died before she was even a senior warrior. Before she could have kits, and a family of her own. I think we should let her decide." Yellowfang, Whitestorm, and Bluestar all looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. Then Yellowfang shrugged.

"Well I think it's a mouse-brain idea that won't end well, but it's clear you're not giving up. Go and find her. We'll wait here." Firestar sighed with relief and turned around and raced through the Starclan forest.

Soon he found Hollyleaf speaking with a ginger and white tom. _'Fallen Leaves.' _He thought, the name popping in his head. The tom whispered something into her ear and she looked pleased. Suddenly the wind changed, blowing Firestar's scent over to the 2 Starcan cats. Hollyleaf looked over and her eyes brightened when she caught sight of the flame pelted tom. She said something to Fallen Leaves, who nodded and walked away. Then Hollyleaf bounded over to Firestar.

"How's Starclan?" Firestar asked, touching noses with the black she-cat. Hollyleaf purred.

"I think I could get used to it. It's just nice to see cats who…" Her voice trailed off as if searching for the right words.

"Passed on?" Firestar suggested. Hollyleaf nodded. "I'm happy that you're enjoying it but I have an offer for you." Curiosity sparked in Hollyleaf's eyes as she waited for her former clan leader to go on. But now that he had the opportunity to give Hollyleaf her life back, he questioned his idea.

Hollyleaf was clearly happy in Starclan and she seemed close to a certain ginger and white tom. Maybe offering to send her back to Thunderclan wasn't such a great idea. "Firestar?" Hollyleaf prompted.

Firestar stared at Hollyleaf for a second longer, making up his mind that she should at least have the option to go back. "I don't think your death was fair. I don't think you ever had the chance to be the warrior you wanted too and I'm sorry." Hollyleaf looked at the ground and gave a small shrug.

"It's fine. I made the right choice in the end." But her tone was wishful and Firestar knew he was making the right decision by offering her to live again.

"Yes you did. And I'm happy that you did. But it still wasn't fair. And after talking to some cats I've come up with an idea. How would you like to be sent back to Thunderclan?" Hollyleaf's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her interest was now peaked. Firestar explained his idea to Hollyleaf and the black she-cat listened intently, her eyes never leaving his. When he finished he looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

Hollyleaf sucked in a breath and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, letting her gaze drift slowly to her paws. Then she looked up again. "I could go back? As myself?" Firestar nodded.

"If I went back, would I still see everyone in Starclan? Would you still be with me?" Hollyleaf questioned. Firestar purred and laid his tail on her back.

"Starclan will always walk with you, no matter what. You will see us in your dreams and you will remember us every time you look to the stars." Hollyleaf thought about that, her eyes narrowed in thought. But when she snapped out of it, fear filled her amber eyes.

"I'm scared Firestar. What if things don't work out and I just make a mess?" She asked.

"Hollyleaf, no cat has the perfect life. Everyone makes mistakes. But sometimes, those mistakes are for the best. And if you ever feel scared just remember that you're never alone. You will have you clan, and you will have Starclan. We will never turn our backs on you."

Hollyleaf sighed and closed her eyes, letting herself be comforted by Firestar's words. When she opened them, she had made up her mind. "Alright. I want to go back." Firestar purred and licked her shoulder.

"Then follow me." He turned around and led her back to the Starpool, where Whitestorm, Bluestar, Yellowfang, and now Ferncloud were waiting.

"She actually said yes?" Yellowfang asked in dis-belief. Firestar couldn't help but smirk, ever so slightly.

"She did." He meowed. Yellowfang shook her head but scooted over so that Hollyleaf was facing the pool.

"You understand what you getting yourself into, right?" Bluestar asked. Hollyleaf gave a sharp nod, not trusting her voice.

"Alright then. What you do is-"

"Wait!" Ferncloud interrupted. Bluestar looked at her and raised an eye. Ferncloud looked at Hollyleaf. "I need you to give Dustpelt a message." Yellowfang rolled her eyes but Ferncloud chose to ignore it. "Tell Dustpelt that I'm watching him and I'll be waiting." She meowed, her eyes full of love for her mate. Hollyleaf nodded. Whitestorm cleared his throat.

"So what you need to do is-"

"Wait!" Another cat meowed. Yellowfang's head snapped around as Fallen Leaves ran up.

"What in Starclan?! Can we not go through this without any one interrupting?" She asked angrily. Fallen Leaves didn't give the sharp tongued she-cat a second glance, as his eyes fell on Hollyleaf.

"You were going to leave me without saying good-bye?" He asked, sounding hurt. Hollyleaf's eyes widened and she nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll miss you." She meowed. Fallen Leaves met her eyes.

"Then don't leave me. Please Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf looked like she was going to die. Again.

"I have to. There are so many things I never got to fix, or never got to do. And I miss my brothers. Please understand." She begged. Fallen Leaves didn't say anything as he stared her down. Their seemed to be something he wanted to say or ask, but didn't dare.

"Hollyleaf I-"

"Please." She asked again, cutting him off. He looked at her a second longer then licked her head.

"I'll be waiting for you." He whispered. She closed her eyes and purred.

"And I'll be waiting for you. I promise." Then the black she-cat turned to Firestar.

"I'm ready." She meowed confidently. Firestar nodded.

"Good. Now touch your nose to the pool and close your eyes." Hollyleaf bent down and touched her nose to the starry pool and shivered, then closed her eyes.

**I hope everyone likes it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! No new chapters until I get atleast 4 reviews. (Looks pointedly at my C-H-O-I-C-E-S fans) Anywho, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took awhile to get posted, but here's Chapter 1! And I must say that I am HIGHLY disappointed in myself for this chap. I think it's awfel so hopfully you'll give me mercy and keep reading. And P.S. you guys are all amazing! I got 18 reviews on the very first chap! Here are shout-outs to everyone you left a review! **

* * *

**Leafshine24****: Thank you :3**

**Lunnylu: ****Thanks! And yea, I've never read Hollyleaf's Story so I don't know a ton about him, but I know enough. **

**JayJay's-Pie-Stand****: Thanks! And yea, I saw on an Erin Hunter chat, that she said after Hollyleaf died, Fallen Leaves DID go to Starclan and that they ARE mates. So I thought, why not? But I'm not Erin… Holly may not end up with Fallen! *Evil laugher* **

**Petalwish****: You mean all of my 2 stories? Lol! Thanks. And yea, I haven't worked on the Choices chap yet since I wanted this one done. But I'll start it sometime this afternoon. **

**12cournty12****: Thank you! I hope the next chap is good too!**

**Randomwarriorsfan228****: Yes. She went back as herself. *narrows eyes***

**Cookies and cream1234567:**** Why thank you!**

**NYAN KITTY****: None of the above. She went back as herself.**

**Starbrc****: lol. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Spottedfire: ****Thank you!**

**Guest: ****Not really. This story is about holly, not fire. And Spotted meant next to nothing to Hollyleaf so I decided it wasn't needed. Plus… I can say that I honestly have NEVER liked Spotted.**

**Blue: ****Well here it is!**

**Allycat19: ****… I know Holly has green eyes. Why did I put amber? *Face* Oh well. Thank you for pointing that out! And on an Erin Hunter chat, she stats that Fallen can go to Starclan and he would for Holly. But thank you!**

**Silverfur16: ****She doesn't HAVE to have another mate. Since she went back as herself, and was really in love with Fallen, she could just remain single until Starclan. And that's pretty much what she and Fallen just promised each other.**

**Pumpkinfur****: Honestly, I thought I would get more then 4, if only because I have such loyal readers on choices. But I NEVER thought I would get this much! So thank you **

**Iris****: Can do! Lol**

**Snowsong of Snowclan****: I hope so! Lol. Thanks!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was crouched down, in the middle of the Thunderclan camp. I stood up and expected to see my clan mates, staring at me. But instead no one was paying any attention to the cat that had just come back from the dead. They were all crowed around highledge. '_Of course. Their morning.' _I thought, as memories of the dark forest battle came rushing back to me.

I felt dizzy and tired, but I managed to find my paws and walk slowly over to my clan mates. Then, suddenly light flashed and I was blinded.

As I blinked my eyes trying to recover my vision I heard a cat cry, "Hollyleaf's body is gone!" My head shot up and I recognized my best friend, Cinderheart. Panic broke out among the cats and their voices grew loud, each trying to talk over another.

'_So _that's _why no one paid any attention to me… they couldn't see me.' _

Then a cat gave an ear splitting yowl and I looked and saw that Brambleclaw had leaped on highledge. "Clam down everyone! I don't know what happened or where Hollyleaf's body went, but I want-" Then he saw me. His eyes widened and everyone turned to where he was looking at.

"Hollyleaf!" A golden tabby tom exclaimed, and I felt a purr start to form when Lionblaze and Jayfeather pushed through the cats and raced over to me. They both came to a stop right in front of me and we touched noses. "Your back! But Hawkfrost killed you." Lionblaze said, stunned.

I nudged him gently. "I couldn't leave Thunderclan. Not again." I whispered.

Now out of their shock, my clan mate rushed over to me asking a swarm of questions.

"How are you back?"

"Are you staying?"

"What was it like in Starclan?"

"Do you know what the flash of light was?"

I felt dizzy as I tried to answer them all. Brambleclaw pushed through the cats and turned to face them.

"That's enough. I'm sure everyone has questions for Hollyleaf, but let her regain herself." He looked at me. "Though I am curious. How are you back?"

I expected this. Firestar warned me that everyone would want to know why and how I was back. I took a breath and begun my story. "Hawkfrost did kill me. I was sent to Starclan and…" I trailed off as I tried to remember my first thoughts of Starclan. But I couldn't. I gave Brambleclaw an embarrassed look. "I don't remember everything yet." I admitted.

"Then just tell what you do remember." He meowed. I nodded and continued.

The clan listened intently, their eyes never leaving me. I told them most of what I remembered. _Most._

They didn't need to know about Fallen Leaves. That was for me to remember.

When I was done everything was quiet. Then Leafpool broke the silence. "So your back? For good?" I gave a small purr.

"Until I die again." Everyone chuckled. Then, as if remembering their fallen clan mates, they slowly started to drift back to them. Only a few remained.

Ivypool, Dovewing, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

"I can't believe your actually back." Dovewing meowed.

"It's a lot for me to take in too." I said.

"Then we'll talk to you when everything starts to sink in." Squirrelflight said.

I gave the she-cat who for so long I thought was my mother an awkward nod. With a last glance at me, the six cats padded off to join their can mates. Only Jayfeather and Lionblaze stayed.

We didn't say anything at first. I mean, what are was I supposed to say to them? Finally Jayfeather broke the silence. "So your back. I hope you don't expect the clan to always make the big of a fuss over you." Lionblaze purred and I rolled my eyes at my brother's cranky rudeness.

"Oh Jayfeather. Don't pretend you're not thrilled to see me." I meowed matter-of-factly.

Lionblaze snorted. "You always were full of yourself Hollyleaf."

"Oh? I thought it was you who always had to show off. With or without your powers." I retorted.

Lionblaze laughed and his eyes fell on Cinderheart. "Well it worked didn't it?" He asked his voice close to a whisper.

I couldn't help but give him a smirk and I nudged him. "Did it? Did you find your soul mate?" I teased.

Lionblaze licked his fur down. "Really? You're your back from Starclan and the first thing you do is tease me?"

"It always was her favorite pass time." Jayfeather offered.

I sighed good-naturally. "I'm glad you missed me guys." Lionblaze twitched his whiskers and Jayfeather's blind blue sparkled in amusement.

"We are glad your back." Lionblaze meowed. "And we'll all have to go cause trouble together like we did when we were apprentices. But now," His eyes clouded with sadness. "It's time for morning." Jayfeather nodded his agreement.

I licked a paw. "Of course. Go ahead." Jayfeather looked over at me.

"Aren't you going to?" He asked. I looked away.

"I'm kind of feeling overwhelmed. I think I'll just walk around some. Then I'll morn." Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't argue. Instead they stood up and with a last glance at me, walked over to join their clan mates.

I watched them leave my side. Then, I looked up at the star filled sky. The stars seemed just a little bit brighter than normal.

I stood up and shook out my pelt, then walked over to Mousefur's body. She looked peaceful enough. Much happier then the cranky elder she had been. I gave her body a nudge, then walked on to Ferncloud's body.

Dustpelt sat in front of her, his nosed pushed into her fur. Icecloud and Birchfall sat on his right side, Foxleap on his left.

As I stopped by Ferncloud, I remembered her message to Dustpelt. I didn't want to interrupt his morning, and I would probably receive a good clawing for doing so, but I prodded Dustpelt with a paw. He looked up, his eyes clouded.

"What?" He asked hoarsely. I shuffled my paws.

"I-I have something to tell you." Dustpelt sighed and followed me a little way from everyone. He looked at me expectedly. I wasn't sure how to start. "When I was in Starclan, Firestar took me to a starry pool. Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Yellowfang were there." Dustpelt looked thoroughly board. I went on.

"Ferncloud was their too." Dustpelt's eyes brightened. "She asked me to give you a message. She said that she loved you and would be waiting in Starclan for you." Dustpelt sighed and looked up at the stars.

For a moment I wondered if I had only made things worse, but when he looked back at me his eyes were just a little less cloudy. "Thank you Hollyleaf." He murmured. Then without giving me a second glance, he walked back over to his fallen mate. I followed him to give Ferncloud my respects.

As I looked at her, it was hard to believe that I had seen her moments ago looking bright and happy. I licked her head. "You always were nice to me. No matter what any other cat thought." I whispered.

I started to walk away when I felt someone pull on my tail. I turned around and saw that Icecloud had my tail gripped firmly in her teeth. I turned around slowly. "Yea?" I asked.

Icecloud's eyes held sadness from her mother's death, and her beautiful white pelt was still matted and bloody from the Dark forest battle. But none the less, she managed a kind expression. "I'm glad your back." She whispered.

I purred. When we were kits, Icecloud and I always ganged up on Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Foxleap. And as apprentices, Cinderheart, Icecloud and I, always had fun together. I licked the top of her head.

"Thanks." I murmured. She nodded and looked back to her mother's body. She sighed and pushed her nose into her fur. I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't sure how to. Finally I decided that, only time would heal her.

I nudged the white she-cat before I left but I wasn't sure she even felt it.

The last cat was Firestar.

As I looked at his body, I fought back tears. He had given so much to his clan. And now he was gone. I pushed my nose into his fur and cried. "Thank you for my second chance." I whispered.

Then, I felt someone nudge me. I pulled away from Firestar and was surprised but happy to see Mousewhisker. "Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back. Then he looked at Firestar's body. "He was a good leader." He commented, his green eyes sad. "I'm glad he brought us back to Thunderclan."

I nodded. "He was the one who offered to send me back." I said quietly. Mousewhisker looked up and our eyes met.

"I'm glad you came back." He meowed. Then he turned around and walked over to Hazeltail.

I felt something stir in my chest as he left. "I'm glad too." I whispered. Then I crouched down next to Firestar's body again, ready to keep veil.


	3. Chapter 2

**So so so sorry for not posting guys! My laptop can't turn on without my charger, and it has a short in it. I had to order a new one and I only got it 2 days ago. But now it's fine and I can post! And I'm happy to announce that I have a Q&A! **

* * *

**Q: Who is my least favorite Thunderclan she-cat?**

**Hint: She is not involved in a prophecy. **

**R: One of your OC's become a Riverclan apprentice!**

* * *

**Cookies and cream1234567:**** Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing that part **

**Softwhisper of Shadowclan: ****I plan on it ;) **

**Petalwish: ****Thanks! And yea. Kinda in a show of respect I guess? And most of it was dialogue because there are going to be a couple of main characters in this fanfic and I wanted to give most of them a chance to say something. And she nudged Icecloud in a gesture of comfort. **

**Sarnia Oblivion: ****Thank you! I'm glad people DO like this chapter as I thought it was absolutely horrible. And I didn't think it would be as much fun to read OR write if she was just re-born. As for falling in love, as you can see, she and Fallen are quite happy together, but the summary DOES say, stuck between toms. ;) Their will defiantly be some sapp in this book! And you do? Hm. Havn't heard that before. I actually think it's a more INTREASTING topic to write about then Choices. **

**Twinkleestar1081: ****I'm glad you think so. To be very honest, I was lazy with this one and I thought the part where her clan mates she see's back was VERY awkward. It was a pain in the tail to write! But maybe I only think that because it's my story?**

**Randomwarriorsfan228:**** *First pump* Yes! An update for an update! Lol. **

**Snowsong of Snowclan:**** Snowsong of Snowclan – I actually hate when people say that. While I don't hold Ferncloud on a very high scale (Daisy is higher than her.) I do think that she served her purpose well, and made Dustpelt happy. But I hate it when people always say that 'all of the clan are Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kits' and things like that… it erks to me no end.**

**Jayjays-pie-stand: Bizarre? Why do you say that?**

**Lulu Noctuam: Thanks. And yes, it kills me too.**

**Rockstar: lol! Don't you hate when that happens xD Espshally when right after you become a fan girl, the author disappears because of a short in her charger? Lol**

**Coconini: In time I will, but I need a chance to get the story going first. In BSP, since it's Bluestar's beginning, it's easier to incorporate OC's into it. Because we don't really know the cat well. But in TLH, since we know these cats pretty well, I can't just slip anyone's OC into it. And that's normally the reward people want. So after some litters are born, and some cats are ready to be apprenticed, then I'll start doing more of those. Untill then, everytime I don't have a Q&R, I do a little comment to everyone that reviews.**

* * *

I woke up when a nose jabbed me roughly in the side. Annoyed, I opened an eye and hissed, "Don't cats get to sleep in once there in Starcl-" I stopped short when I saw Toadstep standing in front of me. The heavy black and white tom frowned, un-impressed.

"I wouldn't know. This isn't Starclan." He meowed, still frowning. I sat up with a jolt, as I remembered what had happened last night. The Dark Forest. Firestar's death. Dying. Fallen Leaves. And then being given my second chance. Toadstep interrupted my thoughts. "Squirrelflight wants you on the border patrol."

I realized again, that Brambleclaw was going to be the next leader of Thunderclan, and that Squirrelflight was his deputy. It felt odd, thinking of my foster parents and how they were going to lead Thunderclan's next generation. But somehow it seemed right.

"Hollyleaf!" Toadstep snapped, bringing me back from my thoughts. "She wants you their _now_!" I felt my fur start to bristle. Toadstep had never been a fan of me.

"Keep your fur on!" I growled as I pushed past the younger warrior and out of the warriors den.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight, then noticed Squirrelflight was standing next to the camp entrance with what must have been the rest of my patrol.

Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Foxleap, and Foxleap's very eager apprentice, Cherrypaw.

Squirrelflight was talking with Bumblestripe, but stopped when she saw me. She studied me for a moment, and gestured for me to join them. "Come on. You're leading." She meowed simply. I nodded and as she left, I noticed her eyes were dull.

'_She's morning for Firestar.' _I thought. But as I looked around camp, I saw that everyone was morning for their fallen clan mates. Cloudtail and Brightheart were picking at their mouse, Brackenfur was curled up staring at the camp wall, Sandstorm and Graystripe were both lying where Firestar's body had been before the elders had taken it.

I looked at my patrol and saw that everyone (with the exception of Cherrypaw), was hanging their head, their eyes dull. I sighed but tried to push my sadness back as I walked up to my patrol. "Come on. After last night, everyone's going to need fresh-kill more than ever." None of the warriors said anything, but Cherrypaw nodded eyes bright.

"I'll catch the biggest mouse ever and give it to Mousefur, Longtail, and Purdy!" She boasted. Foxleap gave his apprentice a side glance.

"Mousefur died." He murmured his voice thick with grief.

"Oh. That's right. Well then just to Longtail and Purdy then." She said, not missing a beat.

For a moment I was taken back. How could she be so un-affected? Of course, she and her brother Molepaw had only been an apprentice a few days before the Dark Forest battle. They hadn't grown much attached to many cats yet.

I nodded to her and started walking out the camp entrance. After a second I heard pawsteps and knew that my patrol was following me. _'They'll be fine.' _I thought.

We trotted on in silence, our paws drumming lightly on the ground. Every once in awhile Cherrypaw would comment on a tree, or ask if Foxleap scented anything, but other than that, complete silence.

This went on for a few minutes, until we reached the Sky oak. Then I turned to face my patrol.

"I want Bumblestripe hunting in the East, near the Windclan border." Bumblestripe, who looked the liveliest out of the warriors, nodded. "Ivypool you would be good up North where the abandoned twoleg nest is." Ivypool flicked her ear, letting me know she understood. I went on.

"Foxleap what do you want Cherrypaw hunting?" I asked.

Foxleap shrugged and muttered dryly, "Mice." Cherrypaws eyes were bright, not at all affected by her mentor's crankiness.

"OK," I said, trying not to get annoyed by Foxleap's bad attitude. "Then try staying here and hunt. With the sun coming up prey should be coming out of the homes soon." I felt bad for Foxleap. We were friends, and I wished I could help him handle Ferncloud's death. But I doubted there was anything I could say to help him.

So instead I gave my patrol a crisp nod. "Meet me back here once you've caught something." I meowed. Cherrypaw tilted her head.

"Where are you hunting?" She asked.

I paused. I hadn't thought about that. "I'll hunt by the shore." I said quickly. Cherrypaw nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer. Then, as if someone had given the command, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Foxleap, and Cherrypaw all stood up and started on their way.

I stood up, stretched, and then started down to the lake.

* * *

"_Slowly… slowly… stop… crouch… NOW!' _I pushed off the ground with my strong legs and landed squarely on the robin I was stalking. I gave a swift bite to the neck and instantly felt it go limp. Proud, I walked over to my other catch, a nice fat mouse, and sat down my bird.

I licked the blood off my muzzle and picked up my two kills. The others would be back with their catches soon.

As I started walking back I heard someone yell, "Hollyleaf!" I spun around and saw Mistystar, standing behind her border, with a patrol. With my pray still in my jaws, I raced over to her patrol. When I got there I noticed: Minnowtail, Pebblefoot, Mallownose, and another cat, a black and silver she-cat, who I didn't know. I dipped my head respectfully to Mistystar.

"Mistystar? What can I do for you?" Mistystar stared at me.

"When Tigerheart came to collect the Shadowclan warriors, he said you were dead." She said, confused. I felt awkward as her patrol stared at me.

"I- I was. But Starclan sent me back as they thought I died un-fairly." I muttered loudly.

Mistystar blinked but didn't question me anymore. "I see. Well, I'm glad they sent you back." She studied me for a moment. "I came by to see if Thunderclan had lost anymore cats." I sat down.

"We did. Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Firestar." Mistystar's eyes widened.

"Firestar is dead?" She asked. I saw shock ripple through her patrol. I nodded.

"He defeated Tigerstar, but lost too much blood." I meowed. Mistystar's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Firestar was a good leader. We were friends…" She sighed but nodded to me. "I'm sorry for your losses. But, I have more to tell you. Another reason I came by, is because our next gathering isn't very soon. I wanted to suggest that the clans meat in a Quarter-moon, so that we can see how each other faired in the Dark Forest battle."

I nodded. "It seems like a good idea. I'll inform Brambleclaw as soon as we get back to camp." Mistystar dipped her head to me.

"Thank you. And I truly am sorry about Firestar. Was… was he the one who sent you back?" I nodded, suddenly chocked up. Mistystar gave me a sad smile. "I thought so. He always made sure things were fair." She flicked her tail. "I'll let you get back to your camp now. Thank you Hollyleaf."

I gave her one last nod, then turned around, picked up my prey, and raced over to the Sky Oak. My patrol would surely be waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Since no one guessed last chapters Q&R and got it right, we'll have the same one.**

* * *

**Q: Who is my least favorite Thunderclan she-cat?**

**Hint: She is not involved in a prophecy.**

**R: One of your OC's become a Riverclan apprentice!**

* * *

When I returned to the Sky Oak I saw that Foxleap, Cherrypaw, and Bumblestripe were all waiting with their prey. Bumblestripe had caught a robin, and I saw 3 mice that I assumed were Foxleap and Cherrypaws. I was confused when I saw Bumblestripe correcting Cherrypaw's hunting crouch, while Foxleap was lying down.

I cleared my throat as I walked up. "Where's Ivypool?" I asked. Bumblestripe looked up.

"She hasn't come back yet." Then he turned back to Cherrypaw. "Now, push your haunches closer to the ground." The fluffy ginger she-cat nodded and lowered her back legs, to where her tail laid on the ground. Bumblestripe shook his head. "No, keep your tail up!" he said briskly.

Cherrypaw sighed but obeyed, looking quite awkward as she fixed her tail. Bumblestripe's whisker twitched in amusement as Cherrypaw looked over at him. She frowned. "It's not that easy!" She protested, standing up. Bumblestripe shook his head.

"I know, I know. Try again." Cherrypaw looked frustrated but got back into the crouch. I was confused. Why was Foxleap not teaching Cherrypaw?

"Bumblestripe? Can I have a word?" Bumblestripe nodded and walked over to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Why is Foxleap not helping Cherrypaw? She's _his _apprentice."

Bumblestripe narrowed his eyes and looked over at the reddish-brown tom. "I don't know why he isn't helping her. According to Cherrypaw, he didn't say a word to her while they were hunting, and she didn't catch a thing. When they were done, he just flopped down and hasn't moved since." I was surprised.

"He didn't say anything to her?" I questioned. Bumblestripe shook his head. I casted another glance over to Foxleap. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, and his muzzle rested on his paws. I was starting to get worried.

"OK. I'll try to talk with him later." I meowed. Just then, Ivypool pushed through the bushes with a squirrel in her mouth.

"Sorry I took so long." Ivypool said, dropping her prey. "I had to chase it up a tree to catch it!" I purred.

"It's OK. Come on. The clan will defiantly welcome this prey." I said standing up. Bumblestripe nodded and picked up his robin, Ivypool picked her squirrel back up, I got my mouse and robin, and Cherrypaw picked up a mouse. Then she looked at Foxleap, confused.

"Foxleap, were leaving!" She meowed. Foxleap blinked open his eyes, and looked at Ivypool.

"About time you get back." He meowed, his voice raspy. Then he got two of his three mice, and walked away towards camp. Ivypool blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Cherrypaw's tail dropped as she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. He's been grumpy all morning." She said quietly. Then she quickly followed her mentor. I exchanged looks with Bumblestripe, and then looked at Ivypool.

"He's morning Ferncloud. Just give him some time." I improvised.

"What Hollyleaf said." Bumblestripe nodded and followed the others.

Ivypool's face creased into a frown as we walked back together. "I don't get what that has to do with me." She muttered under her breath. I laid my tail on the younger warriors back.

"This is a tough time on everyone." I reminded her. "Just give him awhile." Ivypool looked at me for a moment, and then nodded.

"I guess you're right." She meowed. I pretended to look hurt.

"What do you mean 'you guess' I'm right?" I teased. Ivypool cracked a smile as we walked into camp, and dropped our prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"I'm going to go see Dovewing." She meowed, then turned and started walking to the warriors den.

I watched her go for a moment, and then heard my stomach growl. Wincing I noticed for the first time how hungry I was. I picked up my robin and looked around, and saw Cinderheart grooming her fur. I padded over to her, but stopped as I passed the apprentice den.

"You mean you didn't catch _anything?" _I heard Molepaw, Cherrypaw's brother, asked. I looked into the den un-noticed by the two apprentices. Cherrypaw's golden fur bristled.

"That's what I just said." She snapped. Molepaw laughed.

"Like nothing. At all? Wow. Some warrior you'll turn out to be." The cream and brown tom taunted. Cherrypaws eyes blazed.

"Oh, like _you_'ve never come back empty pawed." Molepaw smirked.

"Nope. And before the Dark Forest battle Rosepetal told me that I have the potential to be a great fighter too."Molepaw bragged. Cherrypaw's ears flattened agents her head and she looked away. Molepaw stood up and stretched.

"Oh well. At least Poppyfrost and Berrynose will have someoneto make them proud." He said smugly. I had enough.

"Molepaw!" I meowed sharply, making both apprentices jump. "That's enough! Go and take Purdy some fresh-kill." Molepaw grumbled something under his breath and sunk out of the apprentice den. Cherrypaw looked away.

"Thanks." She muttered. I frowned and walked up to her.

"Don't listen to him Cherrypaw. Every cat has their bad days, and you're still a new apprentice." I reminded her. Cherrypaw shrugged.

"I know that. But how many more bad days will I have before Foxleap starts training me again?"

"Foxleap lost his mother." I reminded her gently. "He's still morning for her. But in a couple of days he'll come around." Cherrypaw looked at me for a moment, before sighing.

"OK. Thanks Hollyleaf." Though she still looked un-sure. But there was nothing else I could tell her. I nodded to her before turning around and walking out of the small apprentice den.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked. I looked to my left and saw Cinderheart causally licking a paw. I purred.

"I was busy playing mentor." I meowed.

Cinderheart smiled. "So I heard." She shook her head. "Molepaw's going to be just like his father, isn't he?" I shivered at the thought.

"Two Berrynoses. Great." Cinderheart purred before looking at the robin I had sat down by the apprentice den.

"You weren't by any chance going to share that with me were you?" She asked. I picked it back up.

"Actually I was." I said through a mouth full of feathers. Cinderhearts eyes brightened.

"Come on. We can go eat it on the half-stone where it's warm." I nodded and followed her. When we got there, I laid down the bird, and then laid down myself. I purred as the warmth reached my stomach fur. Then I took a bite of my bird.

Cinderheart took a bite, then purred too. "This is great!" She said through a mouth full of feathers. I muttered my thanks.

Just then Brambleclaw walked into camp. "Jayfeather!" I called. My blind brother walked of the medicine cat den.

I looked at Cinderheart. "Where are they going?" Then it hit me as Cinderheart spoke,

"Brambleclaw's going to get his 9 lives." Suddenly I remembered Mistystar's message.

"I'll be right back Cinderheart!" I meowed and quickly caught up with my foster father and brother. "Brambleclaw!" I called, making the dark brown tom stop and turn around. Brambleclaw's eyes filled with surprise when he saw me and I realized that I hadn't said much to him after I retuned from the tunnels. I pushed down my guilt. "I know you leaving to go get your 9 lives," I started, "but I have a message from Mistystar."

I relayed Mistystar's idea to Brambleclaw, who listened intently. Jayfeather stood next to him, looking board. When I was done Brambleclaw flicked his ear. "I can see her idea. Very well. Jayfeather and I will stop by Riverclan on my way back and tell we agree." Jayfeather rolled his blind blue eyes but didn't say anything. I dipped my head to Brambleclaw.

"I'll let you be on your way then." I meowed awkwardly. Brambleclaw nodded back but avoided my eyes. Inwardly I sighed. I couldn't blame him for acting awkward around me. Even more so when I acted the same way around him. _'It'll get better.' _I thought to myself.

Then Brambleclaw stood up and started walking out of camp. I turned around to go back to Cinderheart when I felt a sudden pull on my tail. I hissed and turned around but stopped when I saw Jayfeather.

"What was t-"

"Go take a nap."

I blinked then asked, "Why do I need t-"

"Just do it!" Jayfeather hissed. I felt myself start to get irritated.

"I just got back from the dawn hunting pa-"

"Now Hollyleaf! And tell Lionblaze to do the same!" Then he spun around and ran to catch up with Brambleclaw. I growled quietly.

But never the less, there had been something urgent in his mew that made me wonder. I sighed and went up to Cinderheart. "How you seen Lionheart?" I asked. Cinderheart licked a feather off her muzzle.

"Not recently. Why?" She asked. I shrugged. If I told her Jayfeather told me and Lionblaze to takes naps, she would only laugh.

"Just wondering." I murmured. Then I stretched. "It's nothing impotent." I would have to go find Lionblaze after this. Cinderheart didn't looked convinced.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea." When she still didn't look convinced I added, "You can have the rest of the bird." Cinderheart brightened immediately.

"Well, if your sure." Then she dug into the robin. I stiffened a moan of hunger as I walked away.

But just then Lionblaze walked into camp followed by Whitewing, Poppyfrost, and Thornclaw. I flicked my tail and raced over to my golden colored brother.

"Lionblaze." I breathed when I reached him. Lionblaze raised an eye.

"Why so eager to see me?" He asked. I shuffled my paws as I explained what Jayfeather said. Lionblaze rolled his eyes.

"Bossy fur-ball." He muttered. Then he sighed. "If we don't he'll never stop nagging us about it. Come on. I'll join you after I see hi to Cinderheart." I nodded and made my way back to the warriors den.

I was surprised to see how many warriors were still there, morning. I tip-toed my way over to my nest, then curled up. As I did so I accidently kicked the cat behind me. Mousewhisker's head shot up and glared. "What it!" But he was taken back when he saw me. "Ah, sorry Hollyleaf." He muttered.

I purred. "It was my fault." I whispered.

Mousewhisker shrugged. "Are you going back to sleep?"

I nodded. "Yea. I had dawn hunting patrol." Mousewhisker muttered something before curling in his nest.

I did the same and was surprised at how fast I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting guys! Trying to get back on top of things! And BTW, just a side note, but I ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS have a active poll on my profile. Actually I normally have 2 or 3. They're not always about my stories, but most are. Some even help me decide future events. So remember to vote on them!**

* * *

**Gummypuss- Ah! I knew I wasn't spelling that right! And nope. **

**Oceanblueseaeyes- You'll find out.**

**Jayjays Pie Stand- Yes! I just can't stand Millie! You answered awhile back so I'm not sure I messaged you, but I'll send another one anyways. Congrats! **

**Snowjay102- Lol, well I am!**

**Dawnstar2710- Thank you so much! And yes I am, though it won't be for awhile. **

**Petalwish- Actually, that's not true. The Erins confirmed while on tour that Firestar died from his wounds with Tigerstar, and that Dovewing only imagined she saw Firestar get up and walk away, and that the lightning snapped her back into reality. Also, I know about Longtail and if you go through some comments you'll see I already explained that it was a typo. Trust me, I know what I'm doing ;)**

**Overrunner- I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

After I opened my eyes I immediately recognized where I was.

"Hollyleaf!" A voice called. I turned and saw Lionblaze, who bounded up to me. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Starclan." I meowed looking around. Lionblaze frowned.

"Why would Jayfeather bring us to Starclan?" He asked. I frowned as I looked around.

"I don't really know. But that must mean he's here to right? Follow me." Then I turned around and started running through the starry meadow. I didn't turn around but I heard Lionblaze's paws drumming on the ground. I looked around every few seconds to make sure I was going in the right direction.

As Lionblaze caught up with me, I couldn't help but feel a curious. Why would Jayfeather bring us to Starclan? Just then I caught sight of my brother. "Their he is!" I whispered loudly to Lionblaze. We both came to a stop as I spotted my gray tabby brother. A second later Brambleclaw appeared. "Duck!" I hissed and pushed Lionblaze behind a bush.

"Watch it!" He hissed back. But his ears pricked as he watched Jayfeather and Bramblestar through a gap in the bush.

"Where do you their going?" I asked. As the two toms kept walking, Lionblaze's eyes widened.

"He brought us to watch Bramblestar get his nine lives." Lionblaze meowed. This time my eyes widened.

"What?! Why would he do that?! This is something only for the leader and his medicine cat! It's agents the rules!"

As I watched them disappear out of sight Lionblaze muttered quietly, "I think Jayfeather has his own set of rules." I tugged at my golden brothers' ear.

"Well those are _his _rules. Not ours. Come on." I started to stand up but Lionblaze pulled me back down.

"Hey! What are y-"

"Stay!" Lionblaze meowed fiercely.

"Were not allowed to Lionblaze!" I growled. "This is something private and scarred. There's a reason Firestar never announced his ceremony at the gathering!"

"You weren't alive when Firestar got his nine lives." Lionblaze pointed out. I growled.

"That's not the point! They don't announce it because it isn't any of our benuisses!" Lionblaze's face took on a pleading look.

"Please Hollyleaf! You used to be a medicine cat apprentice! That has to count for something. And you were dead too! If Firestar hadn't sent you back then you would probably be at Brambleclaw's ceremony giving him a life." I flicked my tail in irritation.

As wrong as it was, I _did _want to see his ceremony. And Lionblaze had a point; if I had stayed dead then I would be giving Brambleclaw one of his lives. And besides… there were a few cats I wanted to see.

"Hollyleaf I've lost sight of them. If we don't go now we might not find them. Please!" My brother begged. I sighed and flicked my ear.

"I guess…" I meowed quietly. Lionblaze's eyes brightened immediately.

"Yes! Come on!" He gave my ear a swift lick and then was off like a bullet. Having no other choice I followed my brother.

Despite myself I couldn't help but gave an excited shiver. I had wondered once or twice what a leader's ceremony was like. And as an apprentice I had often daydreamed that one day, it would be _me _receiving my nine lives.

Soon we caught sight of the pair again and slowed down. "Now what do we do?" I heard Brambleclaw ask. Jayfeather sat down and casually licked a paw.

"We wait. They won't be long." He meowed.

I looked around for somewhere to hide. If Brambleclaw caught sight of Lionblaze and I, I knew we would be in trouble. Then I spotted a large shrub right beside Jayfeather. We would be close enough to hear every word! "Come on. Over there." I whispered, nodding towards the shrub. Lionblaze understood and we started sneaking over to it.

Just then, as we were only a mouse length away, the starts started to shine brighter and brighter. My eyes widened. "It's starting! Hurry up!" I hissed and Lionblaze and I made a mad-dash for our shrub, tripping over each other.

"Watch it!" Lionblaze hissed quietly. A second after we made it behind it, a chorus of voices meowed, "Welcome Brambleclaw."

I crouched even lower and found a bare patch in the shrub and looked through it. Perfect.

A bright ginger tom with yellow eyes and stars in his fur took a step forward. "Your road here was not an easy one." The tom started. "But you have finally made it. My name is Sunstar and I was Thunderclan's leader before Bluestar."

Brambleclaw dipped his head in respect. "I am honored to meet you." He meowed as Sunstar walked forward.

The ginger tom flicked his ear, then said, "With this life I give you pride. May you feel it every time you look around your clan." Then he touched his nose to Brambleclaw's. Brambleclaw's eyes widened and he let out a sudden hiss of pain.

I jumped back in surprise and Lionblaze's fur bristled. "Does it really hurt?" He asked. Sunstar looked sympheticly at Brambleclaw.

"The pain will ebb." He said simply, then turned around and walked away. A second later a sleek, pale ginger tabby she-cat replaced him. Her face was filled with so much love and affection it surprised me. The pain from Brambleclaw's face died as soon as he saw her.

"Goldenflower!" He cried. Goldenflower purred and bounded over to the tabby tom.

"My son." She purred as she covered his face in licks. "I'm so proud of you." Lionblaze looked surprised.

"That's Brambleclaw's mother?" He asked quietly. I was just as surprised.

"I guess so. How do you think Tigerstar snagged her?" I meowed just as quietly. Lionblaze purred but stopped as Goldenflower went on.

"With this life I give you the love a mother feels for her kits. Use it to care for your clan." Brambleclaw eagerly touched noses with Goldenflower, but as he received his second life he let out an ear splitting screech and dug his claws into the grass.

Lionblaze's eyes widened with horror and I asked, "A mother's love is that strong?"

Goldenflower licked Brambleclaw's ear. "Not all lives hurt so much." She comforted. Then she stood up and walked back over to the line of cats.

Just as Brambleclaw started to stand up, a golden dappled she-cat walked forward. "Honeyfern!" I exclaimed quietly.

Honeyfern's green eyes were bright as she walked gracefully over to Brambleclaw. "I always thought you'd make a good leader." She meowed approvingly. "With this life I give you compassion. Remember that while not every cat is perfect, every cat does deserve a second chance. No matter what they did."

Then, Honeyfern casted a swift glance over to mine and Lionblaze's hiding spot. I suddenly felt self-conscious. Was Honeyfern referring to me? I held my breath, afraid she would expose us.

But instead the she-cat leaned forward to touch noses with Brambleclaw, who hesitated as if expecting pain. But when he leaned forward and their noses touched, his eyes fluttered blissfully. When they pulled away Honeyfern smiled and nodded, then walked away.

As Honeyfern stepped back in line, a young mottled brown and white tom stepped forward, eyes shining with life. "Hello Brambleclaw." He meowed. Brambeclaw's eyes clouded.

"Hello." He meowed back, guarded. "Who are you?"

The young tom looked amused. "You were only a kit when I was alive. But I am your half-brother, Swiftpaw."

My jaw dropped, as did Lionblaze's. Brightheart and Cloudtail had told us stories about Swiftpaw. How brave he was, and how he tried to prove himself. And how that had gotten him killed.

Brambleclaw's face turned into realization. "I-I've heard of you. You were upset that Bluestar wouldn't make you a warrior and so you and Brightheart went to fight the dogs… and you died." Swiftpaw shrugged.

"I guess that's how you know were related. We would both die trying to prove where our loyalties lie. The only difference is I _did _die." Swiftpaw said it like a joke. "But I'm happy in Starclan. Never running out of breath, never having to worry about being judged, surrounded by friends and family. And now I get the honor of giving you a life." Swiftpaw suddenly turned serious. "With this life, I give you tireless energy." Then he touched noses when his half-brother.

When Swiftpaw pulled away he smiled. "Use that life well. Running a clan takes energy." Then he turned around and walked over to sit next to Goldenflower.

A second later a pretty dappled gray she-cat that I didn't recognize stepped forward. But Brambleclaw did. "Brindleface!" He exclaimed.

The pretty she-cat's green eyes were kind as she dipped her head. "Hello Brambleclaw." She sat down, her tail curled neatly over her paws. "Tigerstar's treachery shocked everyone. And, like everyone else, I judged you based on your father's actions. I assumed that you would become a ruthless killer out for revenge because he was."

Brambleclaw's ears flattened agents his head, and I wondered where Brindleface was going with this. The dapped she-cat went on. "And one day Tigerstar killed me out of cold blood, and used me for bait for the dogs that killed Bluestar." She tilted her head slightly. "After that I watched you with interest from Starclan. I watched as you grew and eventually became deputy. And I watched as you grew into the complete opposite of your father.

"I'm sorry I never got to apologize to you before, for judging you. I hope you'll forgive me."

Brambleclaw was silent for a second, thinking over what she had had. Then he dipped his head. "Of course I do." Brindleface stood up and gave a soft smile, then padded over to Brambleclaw.

"With this life I give you judgment. Use it to make the right choices." As the two cats touched noses Brambleclaw winced, but gave no other signs that he was in pain.

After Brindleface, I watched as three more cats gave Brambleclaw his lives.

Ferncloud, who gave him the life for faith.

Mousefur, who gave him the life for patience. When Mousefur gave him his life, Lionblaze muttered that the grumpy elder never had any herself.

And Bluestar, who gave him the life for courage.

As the blue-gray she-cat went back to the Starclan ranks, I felt Lionblaze shift beside me. "That was Brambleclaw's eighth life. This next one is going to be his last one." He meowed quietly. I nodded, waiting to see who the next cat would be.

Just then the Starclan cats parted, and a flame colored tom with forest green eyes walked to the front. "Firestar!" Lionblaze breathed, and I felt a tingle of exciment run through me.

Firestar looked much younger, his fur shining with heath, his muscles rippling beneath his smooth pelt. His gait was graceful, and his green eyes were brighter than ever. I had to remind myself that this was the same cat that had died only last night.

Brambleclaw looked thrilled to see his former leader and mentor. "Firestar!" He exclaimed and bounded forward to touch noses with him.

Firestar flicked his tail. "Like Brindleface I judged you based on Tigerstar's actions. Looking back I see how foolish that was. You have proven yourself time and time again, and have made me proud. I know you will make Thunderclan stronger than before."

Brambleclaw dipped his head in respect. "Thank you."

Firestar meowed, "With this life I give you loyalty. Not just to Thunderclan, but to the Warrior Code as well." Then the two toms touched noses. When Firestar pulled away his eyes shone with pride.

"I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity."

As Firestar took a step back, he yowled, "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Instantly the rest of Starclan took upon the cheer until it echoed loudly around the forest. After exchanging a glance with Lionblaze, we joined in.

Bramblestar shined with pride. Soon the call died until it was only echoes. When that happened, the Starclan cats whispered congratulations, and faded back into the sky.

I stood up and stretched, then looked over at Lionblaze. "I guess we should get going." I meowed still in awe of what had just happened. Lionblaze just nodded, probably because he was in awe too.

We started sneaking away when a voice behind us meowed, "So what did you think?" I spun around and saw Jayfeather.

"It was amazing." I meowed.

"Incredible." Lionblaze added.

But then I frowned. "Jayfeather do you know how much trouble you could get in if anyone find's out you brought us here?" I asked.

Jayfeather rolled his, now clear, blue eyes. "Honestly Hollyleaf. I know you're in love with rules and all, but you have to lighten up everyone once in awhile." Then he shrugged. "Besides, if you were still dead then you would have given Bramblestar one of his lives."

"Told you so." Lionblaze muttered. I bit back a stinging retort.

"Well sorry for looking out for you. But since you _both _have less sense then a mouse, someone has too!" Then I spun around and stomped back to where Lionblaze and I had come from.

But not before hearing Lionblaze meow, "You know, it's almost as if she never left."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here's your newest chapter. And also, I've started another story. Er, actually it's a collection of One-shots. I've had horrible writers block lately so I thought doing a bunch of different one-shots would help me break through it. Their all the same genre… ROMANCE! My favorite! I've only got the first one up for now, and its GrayxSilver. So please if you have the time, R&R it? It's called: Box of Hearts. My goal is to write 100 of them. So I'm sure your all board now so without further ado, Q&R TIME!**

* * *

**Q: Who is my favorite pair of siblings? **

**Hint: They are not from Windclan. They are not Snowfur and Bluestar. They are not Raggedstar and Scorchwind. They are not Willowbreeze and Graypool. **

**R: You get to pick the next couple I do for my one-shot collection!**

* * *

When I awoke later I found myself in the warriors den. I sat up and looked around, and noticed that the den was nearly empty. I frowned. I hadn't been in Starclan that long had I? I looked outside the den and saw the sun was setting, and my eyes widened. _"I slept almost _all-day_?" _ I thought, horrified.

I quickly stood up and tip-toed over Dustpelt, Foxleap, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, and Sandstorm, the only remaining warriors asleep. When I was clear of them I bounded out of the den so fast I accidently hurdled myself into Squirrelflight, who was talking with Toadstep and Blossomfall. The ginger she-cat jumped and spun around, hackles raised. But when she saw it was only me, she calmed down.

"Are you OK Hollyleaf?" She asked, concern showing on her eyes.

I nodded awkwardly, too embarrassed to say anything as Toadstep and Blossomfall snickered at my clumsiness. I noticed Squirrelflight also looked awkward talking to me. Inwardly, I decided that if I was back for good I was going to have to officially forgive my foster mother.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Well if you're OK and don't need anything-"

"Wait!" I interrupted her. I'm not sure why I stopped her, but Squirrelflight blinked, clearly waiting for me to go on. Fox-dung. "I-I was wondering if you were sending out any patrols I could join?" I stammered, meowing the first thing that came to mind.

Squirrelflight didn't look convinced as she meowed, "I already sent out a hunting patrol, but you could join the border patrol? Their over by the fresh-kill pile eating." Then she turned around and went back to talking with Toadstep and Blossomfall.

I mumbled my thanks and turned around to go to the fresh-kill pile to see who I would be patrolling with. When I did I saw: Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, and Icecloud. I walked over to them, only to see laughter in their eyes.

"Smooth Hollyleaf." Cinderheart teased. I ducked my head in embarrassment, though I was now holding back my own laugh.

"Wasn't it? I just bounded right out of the den and into the deputy." I asked, making fun of myself.

Icecloud looked over at Squirrelflight and muttered, "Speaking of our new deputy, she's been working the paws off of every cat." I looked over at Squirrelflight. _'Has she now?' _

Mousewhisker grumbled, "Yea. I wish she would wait until she's done grieving though. She nearly bit my head off earlier!" As I looked over the gray tom, I felt my heart do a flip and was immediately taken back by it. I frowned. _'What was that about?' _I wondered.

"Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart meowed, dragging me from my thoughts. "Are you going to eat something or keep staring at Mousewhisker?" She asked. I blinked, not realizing that I had been staring at the gray and white tom. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as Cinderheart let out a _morrow _of amusement, and Icecloud perked up.

Mousewhisker looked at me for a moment before meowing teasingly, "Now now Cinderheart. If Hollyleaf wants to stare at me then let her. I mean," He shrugged modestly. "Can you really blame her?" Cinderheart laughed and even Icecloud smiled through her grief.

Of course, my pelt only heated up. But I didn't want to ruin everyone's good moods so I forced out a laugh as I picked out a sparrow.

Once everyone was done eating we set out, Cinderheart in the lead. Behind her were Mousewhisker, then me, and then Icecloud bringing up the rear.

I casted a glance behind me and saw that though grief obviously surrounded the white she-cat, she was much more alert then Foxleap and not as gloomy. I decided she would be fine.

The border patrol was routine. Check and re-mark the Shadowclan border, make sure the twolegs weren't too close, and re-mark the Windclan border. Normally it would have been boring but since we had fought the Dark forest only yesterday, I was glad for the peace.

Of course, none of the clans had time to cause trouble so soon. As if reading my mind, Icecloud asked, "How much longer do think it'll last?"

Cinderheart stopped and sniffed a fern bush. "What? The peace?"

Icecloud nodded and I shrugged. "Who knows. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts."

Mousewhisker opened his mouth, inhaling the air, and then frowned. "That may not be much longer." Cinderheart stopped sniffing the fern bush and turned to look at him.

"Why? What do you smell?" She asked.

Mousewhisker looked frustrated. "I don't know. It doesn't _smell _familiar." I raised my own muzzle to the air and inhaled, but was confused.

"I don't smell _anything_." I meowed. Icecloud and Cinderheart copied me, and then shook their heads.

"Same as Hollyleaf. Nothing." Cinderheart meowed.

"I can smell a couple mice but that's all. Nothing unusual." Icecloud put in. Mousewhisker shook his head.

"I know I can smell something." He persuaded. Cinderheart and I exchanged glances and Icecloud tried smelling again.

"What does it smell like, exactly?" I asked. The gray and white tom's eyes narrowed and he stared at the ground, thinking.

"I-I don't know. It's hard to describe."

"Well try." Cinderheart meowed, her patience fading.

"I _am _trying!" Mousewhisker snapped. But never the less, Mousewhisker inhaled one more time before saying, "Foul. It's foul and musky."

Icecloud flicked an ear. "Sounds like Shadowclan."

"I know the scent of Shadowclan!" Mousewhisker growled. Icecloud bristled.

"I never said it _was _Shadowclan, did I?" She demanded. I stepped in between the arguing cats.

"Knock it off, both of you!" I growled.

"Hollyleaf's right. We need to get going." Cinderheart meowed.

Mousewhisker bristled. "What about the scent?" He demanded.

Cinderheart's voice was firm as she said, "You're the only one that can smell it Mousewhisker. I'll tell Brambleclaw about it when he gets back but until then we can't do anything about it."

"But-"

"Cinderheart's right Mousewhisker. We need to get back to camp soon, or else everyone will start to worry." I meowed gently. Mousewhisker growled but followed us as we started back to camp.

As we walked back to camp in silence I couldn't help but feel disappointed. This was my first patrol with these three cats since I… disappeared into the tunnels.

Back when we were all apprentices, and I wasn't hanging out with Lionblaze and Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker and I were all best friends. And when Icecloud became an apprentice, she would hang out with us too. So I had expected that this patrol would bring back memories and be fun.

But instead Mousewhisker was fuming, Cinderheart was impatient, and Icecloud's tail lashed in annoyance. I tried to tell myself that everyone was still on edge since the Dark forest battle, but that offered me no comfort.

The rest of the patrol was done in total silence. When we got back to camp, Cinderheart gave her report to Squirrelflight. When she got to the part about Mousewhisker scenting something Squirrelflight frowned.

"I don't know what it could be. I'll tell Brambleclaw about it when he gets back but if you're the only one who scented it Mousewhisker, then I doubt it's anything to worry about."

Mousewhisker looked like he was biting his tongue as the new Thunderclan deputy dismissed his concerns.

And then, as if we had been ordered to, we all turned around and headed straight for the warriors den. Despite me sleeping most the day, I was suddenly exhausted.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! If you read C-H-O-I-C-E-S, then you'll know that I'm spending less time on it, and more time to focus on this story. Hopefully it shows! Anyways, no one guessed last time's Q&A so were going to have the same one again:**

**Q: Who are my favorite pair of siblings? **

**Hint: NOT: Windclan, Snowfur and Bluestar, Raggedstar and Scorchwind, Graypool and Willowbreeze, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather (Though they ARE second!), Ivypool and Dovewing, Mistystar and Stonefur (But their third), Squirrelflight and Leafpool, or Tigerheart, Flametail, and Dawnpelt. **

**R: You get to pick the next couple I do for my one-shot book!**

* * *

It was still dark outside when I woke up. But then again, it always is when you're on the dawn patrol.

I sat outside beside the thorn barrier, along with Thornclaw. Whitewing had gone back inside the warriors den to wake up Hazeltail and Spiderleg, who would also be patrolling with us.

I shivered as I waited. Although it was only leaf-fall, leaf-bare would be arriving soon and it was starting to get colder. Thornclaw growled. "Where's Whitewing? She should be back by now." I shrugged.

"She's probably having trouble with Spiderleg. Everyone knows how hard he is to wake up." I reasoned. Thornclaw didn't look convinced.

"Or she probably went back to sleep." He muttered. I rolled my eyes at the senior warriors' stubbornness. Everyone knew that once Thornclaw made up his mind there was no changing it. Just then Whitewing walked out, Hazeltail and Spiderleg following behind her.

I tilted my head. "Funny. Whitewing doesn't _look _like she's sleeping." I muttered to Thornclaw. The golden tabby tom glared at me and stood up.

"Aright, come on. Squirrelflight wants us to be extra careful along the Windclan border today." He meowed. I nodded. Yesterday a Windclan patrol had been scented in Thunderclan's territory, but no prey was killed and no scent markers were left. And that only meant one thing: Windclan were purposely trying to annoy Thunderclan.

Most the clan had been amazed that Windclan would be starting trouble so quickly after the Dark forest battle. But quite frankly, I hadn't been amazed at all. Although all the clans were strong and unique in their own ways, I could easily say that I held no respect for Windclan.

No… too much had happened.

Even though I was willing to forgive Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and I was prepared to make amends with Bramblestar, I wasn't sure I could ever forgive Crowfeather. Or get past Onestar's arrogance. Or Nightcloud's jealously.

And Breezepelt… I had to stiffen a snarl. After Hawkfrost had killed me, Breezepelt had watched joyfully, and was then ready to kill Lionblaze. My own half-brother had watched me die without feeling an ounce of regret.

If that mange-pelt was at the Quarter-moon gathering tonight, then I would have to hold myself back from- "Hollyleaf!" a voice called. I shook myself out of my thoughts and saw that the dawn patrol had already left camp and was making their way through the forest.

"Fox-dung!" I muttered, and raced out of camp to catch up with my patrol.

Thornclaw was waiting, and gave me a disapproving look before meowing, "Took you long enough. Try to keep from day dreaming while on patrols, OK Hollyleaf?" Then he stalked off, Whitewing and Spiderleg in tow. Spiderleg gave me a small shove as he walked past me. I glared at the back Spiderleg's and Thornclaw's heads, trying my best to stiffen a growl.

Hazeltail, who hadn't left me, gave me a symphonic look. "Just ignore him Hollyleaf." I gave the slightly older warrior a grateful look, as we trotted, not wanting to get left behind by the patrol again.

I didn't really talk to Hazeltail much. Sure we were friends, but she was never my _best friend_. As apprentices we never really got the chances to hang out or talk a whole lot. And when I was around Cinderheart, Icecloud, and Mousewhisker, she had been with, ironically enough, Cinderheart's sisters Poppyfrost and Honeyfern.

But if I had to be on the same patrol as Thornclaw and Spiderleg, I would gladly make Hazeltail my best friend.

The patrol was quiet. With the sun just starting to come up, most of the prey was still curled up in their nests, not quite ready to start making noise. Every now and then a cat would ask a question, or make a comment, but other than that there was silence. I enjoyed it.

At least, until we got to the Windclan border.

"Those rabbit-chasers have crossed the border again!" Thornclaw snarled. Whitewing padded over to where the golden warrior was standing, sniffed, and frowned.

"It's defiantly Windclan; but I don't recognize the cat." She meowed, looking puzzled.

"Who cares? It's Windclan and that's all we need to know. Bramblestar will have to call an attack." Spiderleg said, pulling out his claws.

"Mouse-brain!" I hissed. "Just because it's Windclan doesn't mean Brambleclaw is going to attack!" Spiderleg glared at me.

"They've been scented on our territory twice now Hollyleaf. What else is he going to do?"

"He could always wait until tonight's quarter-moon gathering and ask Onestar about it." Hazeltail pointed out matter-of-factly.

Spiderleg growled but was cut off then Thornclaw stepped in. "No, Hazeltail's right. Bramblestar won't start a fight so soon after the dark forest battle. Bringing it up at the gathering would be the smartest move."

Hazeltail stood up taller and seemed to glow. I didn't blame her. Thornclaw was one of the hardest cats to get approval from.

Spiderleg rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked none of you were clan leaders!" Then he turned around and marched off towards the Shadowclan border. I was slight confused at his last remark, but figured the grumpy tom just wanted to have the last word in the argument.

Whitewing watched him go for a moment before saying, "Come on. Let's just re-mark the border and move on to Shadowclan." There was a cluster of muttered agreements as we did just that.

After we caught up to a still grumpy Spiderleg, the rest of the patrol was peaceful again. Shadowclan were staying on their side of the border, and Hazeltail had managed to catch a thrush. As we entered camp the hunting patrol, consisting of: Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Rosepetal and Molepaw, were just leaving. I nodded to them and kept walking.

Thornclaw turned to us. "I'll go inform Bramblestar about the Windclan scent. Whitewing, why don't you come with me?" The snowy white she-cat nodded and then the rest of us split up.

Hazeltail went to deposit her thrush, Spiderleg walked into the warriors den, and having nothing better to do, I walked up to Squirrelflight, who was looking flustered. "Hi Squirrelfight." I said rather awkwardly. "I was just wondering if you needed me to do anything?"

Squirrelflight turned around when she heard me and gave a sigh of relief. "Yes! Yes Hollyleaf I do. Purdy has been moping in his den since the dark forest battle and has been refusing to eat. Try and coax him out of his den and encourage him to eat something." I nodded.

"Sure. I'll get on that right n-" But Squirrelflight who apparently wasn't done yet, cut me off.

"And then after that I need you to help Brackenfur and Birchfall reinforce the barriers around camp."

"OK. I can d-"

"And then I think Jayfeather needs help gathering herbs. And then if you have time after that, I need someone to lead a hunting patrol." My mouth had long since dropped open.

"S-Squirrelflight I'm not sure I can do al-"

"Thanks Hollyleaf! I knew I could count on you!" Then the ginger she-cat bounded across camp over to Bramblestar's den.

"OK then." I muttered, wondering just how I was supposed to pull all that off. Then I sighed helplessly and started over to the elders den.

* * *

My paws were ready to fall off by the time I came back from my hunting patrol.

In my jaws I held a fat mouse, which I planned to eat peacefully, by myself. But as I had found out after talking to Squirrelflight, very little went planned.

"Hey Hollyleaf. Want some company?" I spun around, ready to snap no, no I didn't want company. But I as I turned around I came face to face with Mousewhisker, and felt my heart drop. Great.

I couldn't tell Mousewhisker no. Not after how he had refused to talk to _anyone _after Squirrelflight and Bramblestar dis-missed his worries on the strange scent three days ago.

I sighed and gestured to the spot next to me. "Sure. Why not." Mousewhisker purred and laid down next to me.

He wasn't hungry so he groomed my fur as I ate my mouse, and filled him in on my day, and how Squirrelflight was trying to make my paws fall off. He let out a _marrow _of amusement.

"Sounds like she has it out for you." Mousewhisker teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Great. The clan deputy is mad at me. That's just what I need." I meowed, as I finished off my mouse. Mousewhisker purred, but stopped when Bramblestar leaped onto the high ledge and let out a yowl.

"Let all cat join together for a clan meeting!" He cried. I looked over at Mousewhisker.

"He's probably going to announce the cats going to the quarter-moon gathering." I said. Mousewhisker nodded his agreement.

And we were proven right. "The cats going to tonight's quarter-moon gathering are, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Hazeltail, Rosepetal, Brackenfur, Millie, Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Berrynose, Molepaw, and Cherrypaw."

I felt a rush of exicment as I heard my name called, and exchanged glances with Mousewhisker. "I guess we better go."


	8. Chapter 7

**I know this took me forever to write but guess what… IT'S 3,500 WORDS! Whoop! Party time! I actually LOVED writing this chapter! It was so much fun! And it really sets the mood, and starts the plot. Now be warned, the beginning is VERY rushed, but I tried smoothing it out. **

**Also, you get to met Lavi0123's OC, because she won the last Q&A. A Shadowclan apprentice named Shadepaw. Hope you like her Lavi! **

**You also met Petalwish's OC because… well I actually can't tell you why. It's a surprise! But I CAN tell you that me adding in her OC is kinda a 'thank you' gift. So look out for: Raggedpaw of Shadowclan! … what's up with all you Shadowclan fans? **

**Anywho, I hope you like it! Lots of new characters that I had fun creating. Read and Review! **

* * *

We didn't have much time to clean up before the gathering, but thanks to Mousewhisker, I didn't have to do much. Just lick a stray fur in place here and there. And then we were on our way to the gathering.

Some of the cats, like Dovewing and Ivypool, were a little disappointed at not being chosen to go but were promised a spot on the full moon gathering patrol. But others, like Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt, paid no attention.

I wondered if they even knew about the gathering.

And then there was Foxleap, who also acted like he wasn't aware of the gathering. Toadstep would be standing in as Cherrypaws mentor.

As we left, I caught up to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. I hadn't talked much to either of them since Bramlestar's ceremony, and decided to see if there were any hard feelings. But if there were then they didn't show them, and we talked easily as we looped though the forest.

When we arrived to the island, I glanced wearily at the tree bride, but thankfully made it over without any problems. Riverclan was already there, and started talking and gossiping with Thunderclan.

"Mousewhisker!" I heard a voice call, and a pretty gray and white she-cat raced up to greet my clanmate.

"Minnowtail." Lionblaze mewed from beside me. "You know, she was the first cat Mousewhisker introduced me to on my first gathering. I guess that's proof cats from different clans can be friends." I murmured my agreement as I watched the two touch noses.

"Come on Mousewhisker! I want to introduce you to my new apprentice!" She said eagerly. Mousewhisker agreed and bounded alongside her.

"Someone had better warn them there from different clans." Jayfeather said rolling his eyes. I felt my fur bristle.

"Mousewhisker is just as loyal as any other Thunderclan cat! He wouldn't break the warrior code." I protested. Jayfeather turned his blind blue eyes on me and Lionblaze looked away.

"Sometimes cats don't mean to break the code until it's too late Hollyleaf." Lionblaze said quietly. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. I knew Lionblaze was reminding me of Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"Look, this is a gathering. I don't want to fight." I said, just as quiet was Lionblaze had been. Jayfeather shrugged.

"Then we won't." He said simply. And with that he stood up and walked over to Willowshine and Mothwing. I watched him go until Lionblaze asked,

"So how do you think the clans will react when they see you're alive?" I blinked.

"I actually hadn't thought much about it." I admitted. "I know some will be happy to see me but… others will wonder why none of _their_ clan mates were sent back." Lionblaze shrugged.

"They'll have to deal with it." He said. Then he stretched and his muscles rippled clearly under his golden fur. I frowned.

"You're not going to fight anyone if they say anything Lionblaze. I can handle myself." Lionblaze looked up at me.

"I know you can." He said touching his nose to my ear. I frowned still.

He never said he wouldn't hurt anyone.

But I didn't point that out. I wasn't about to start another fight. Suddenly a cat let out a yowl and Windclan appeared, cluttering on the island as well. Onestar raced over to where Mistystar and Bramblestar were talking and leaped onto the smooth boulder.

I noticed however, that un-like Thunderclan and Riverclan, Windclan was keeping to themselves, casting suspicious and hostel glances at the other clans. "There as skittish as the rabbits they chase." I whispered to Lionblaze.

"Hollyleaf?" I voice called. I turned around and saw Crowfeather, staring at me. At the mention of my name, every other cat stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me too. Lionblaze tensed beside me.

Great.

I dipped my head to Crowfeather, trying my best not to look nervous. "Crowfeather." I meowed evenly. Crowfeathers' blue eyes never left mine as he took a step towards me.

"You died. Breezepelt killed you." He said. I shrugged trying to get everyone's attention off of me.

"Firestar said I died unfairly. He sent me back to Thunderclan for a second chance." Shocked murmurs went through the crowd of cats.

"But sending you back wasn't fair!" A Windclan warrior, Harespring, said as he took a step next to Crowfeather. "Why were you the only one to be sent back?"

I felt my pelt heat up. "Because Firestar offered _me _a choice and I accepted." Harespring growled but Mistystar gave a yowl.

"Have you forgotten that this is a peaceful gathering?" Mistystar demanded. "Onestar I suggest you keep your clan mates under control."

Onestar glared at Harespring, making the tom flinch.

"Where are Shadowclan?" Bramblestar asked, changing the topic. I felt a sense of relief run through me.

Just then a loud screech echoed through the night, and Shadowclan appeared. I turned my attention to them but was slightly taken back when I didn't see Blackstar. Lionblaze seemed to wonder the same thing.

"Where's Blackstar?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe he's sick? Rowanclaw will just take his place." As Shadowclan crowded onto the island, I was surprised when I didn't see Rowanclaw either. And I was even more surprised to see a tom cat I didn't know leap very clumsily, onto the leader's boulder along with Bramblestar, Mistystar, and Onestar.

Shocked mutters rippled through the cats as I sat in between Lionblaze and Millie. I knew they were a wondering where Blackstar was.

Onestar bristled and stood up. "Who are you and what in Starcan are you doing?" He hissed. The Shadowclan tom (Or I assumed he was Shadowclan), crouched down and I saw fear in his eyes.

"My apologies Onestar, Bramblestar, Mistystar, but I am the representer of Shadowclan." Fear was still in his eyes and he stayed crouched low on the boulder. I frowned.

This tom didn't _act _like a Shadowclan.

The Riverclan deputy, Reedwhisker, jumped to his paws. "Where are Blackstar and Rowanclaw?" He called. A look of sadness crossed the nameless tom.

"Blackstar is dead."

Gasps rippled through the crowd of cats and my own eyes widened.

"How did he die?" Brackenfur asked loudly.

"He lost all of his lives in the Dark forest battle. He only had two left…" The un-named tom meowed sadly.

"And Rowanclaw? Is he dead?" Bramblestar questioned.

The tom shook his head. "No. But on his way to get his nine lives from Starclan with Littlecloud, a badger attacked." The tom sniffed as if crying not to cry. _This _was the cat representing _Shadowclan_? "N-no patrols were near enough to help. Rowanclaw was injured badly but he will recover. However… he lost his entire back right foot."

A couple of alarmed yowls went up but other than that, all was quiet. At least, until Squirrelflight spoke up. "So who gave you right to lead Shadowclan? I've never seen you before."

The tom suddenly seemed to stand taller. "My name is Thrushfoot. And your right Squirrelflight, you have never seen me. No one but my clan mates have." He took a breath. "When I was a young apprentice, I was training with my den mates. An… accident happened. My partner had my paw in his mouth and me pinned down. But he didn't see the tree root in front of him. H-he tripped and few over me. My paw was still in his mouth… he ripped my paw off."

I swallowed and Millie muttered something beside me.

"I could never walk the same way again. I was too slow and clumsy to become a warrior, and so I became a medicine cat apprentice." Thrushfoot paused, making sure he had our attention still. "But I was no good. No matter what I did, it was clear that was not my destiny. And so I moved in with the elders and did… odd jobs. I helped the apprentices clean up camp and get new bedding. If one of the medicine cats needed help, I helped. I never came to gatherings or went on patrols through, because I was too slow." For a moment, anger flickered in the tom's amber eyes.

"But when Rowanclaw came back missing his leg, Starcan sent Littlecloud a sign." Thrushfoot lifted up his front leg and I was amazed; his paw was their! "They gave me back me paw, proving that I am the cat to lead Shadowclan. After tonight's gathering, I go and get my nine lives from Starclan, and become Thrushstar."

Thrushfoot seemed to stand taller now and the fear in his eyes disappeared. Mistystar dipped her head, looking dazed. "I'm sorry to hear about Rowanclaw. But it's amazing how Starclan showed how you were the rightful leader. And… I'm sorry for the loss of Blackstar. He was a good leader."

I blinked. _'Why does Mistystar sound like she's forcing her words?' _

The other leaders added their agreement. But not all cats agreed.

"Rowanclaw just happened to lose his leg?" The Windclan warrior, Emberfoot, snorted. "Yea right." I twitched my whiskers. Typical untrusting Windclan.

But it wasn't just Windclan. Mintfur of Riverclan muttered to his clan mate, Mallownose, "You would think if he was telling the truth we would have heard _something _about him!"

Even my own clan mates were un-sure. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him." Berrynose growled. But if Thrushfoot heard, he gave no signs. Just then, Toadstep stood up.

"If you've never been to a gathering before, how do you know who everyone is?" He yelled. Thrushfoot looked at him.

"I said I never went to a gathering. But my clanmates always told me about them, and I helped the medicine cats after battles. I _heard _who everyone was. I just never met them." Silence greeted Thrushfoot's words, until Bramblestar cleared his throat.

"I know I speak for all the clans when I say may Starclan light your path." Thrushfoot dipped his head.

"They do Bramblestar." He looked at the other leaders. "I know I'm not really Shadowclans leader yet, but since I've already started, would you mind if I went ahead and gave my report?" No cat protested, so Thrushfoot decided that ment yes.

"Aside from Blackstar, Shadowclan lost Shredtail, Redwillow, and Finchkit. We were lucky that no other cats were killed, though most of our clan has one injury or another. Shadowclan's new deputy will be Ratscar."

As I peered around a couple of cats, I saw the brown tom sitting smugly with the other clan deputies. Lionblaze growled at the mention of the brown tom but said nothing.

Thrushfoot went on. "We also have a new warrior. Vixenpaw, who fought with as much courage and skill as a senior warrior, is now Vixenheart."

"Vixenheart! Vixenheart! Vixenheart!" The clans cheered, calling Vixenheart's warrior name. I noticed the light golden she-cat standing proudly, her green eyes fixed on Thrushfoot. I also noticed that her sister, Shadepaw, was glaring at her.

Taken back, I blinked. I knew it must be hard to watch your littermate be made a warrior before you, but surely she would also be proud? I shrugged it off, not trying to understand Shadowclan. Thrushfoot went on.

"Shadowclan also has a new apprentice. Pinenose's only surviving kit, Raggedkit, is now Raggedpaw. His mentor will be Snowbird."

"Raggedpaw! Raggedpaw! Raggedpaw!" I joined in the cheering, but also felt a pang of sadness. Pinenose actually had three kits, but Sweetkit was lost to sickness, and Finchkit was apparently killed in the Dark forest battle.

Then, Thrushfoot dipped his head and took a step back. Mistystar stepped forward.

"Although they fought bravely, Robinwing, Dapplenose, and Beetlewhisker were killed." Mistystar paused as the clans offered their apologies for Riverclan's losses.

"But Riverclan has good news as well. Graymist is expecting Reedwhisker kits," Mistystar paused again for a moment to look fondly down on her son/deputy, whose chest was puffed out with pride. "And Mosspelt's kits, Driftkit, Poolkit, and Skykit are all apprentices. Their mentors are: Pebblefoot, Mintfur, and I am mentoring Poolpaw."

"Driftpaw! Poolpaw! Skypaw!" The clans cheered. The new apprentices all puffed out their chest proudly, as they sat with their mentors. I recognized Skypaw as the black and silver she-cat from Mistystar's patrol.

Mistystar went on. "And one of our apprentices, Aspenpaw, fought incredibly well agents the Dark Forest, despite becoming an apprentice only a couple of days before the attack."

"Aspenpaw! Aspenpaw!" The clans cheered again. Turning my head I caught sight of the young ginger and white tom sitting beside Minnowtail and Mousewhisker. _'He must be Minnowtail's apprentice.' _I thought. Then Mistystar stepped back, letting Bramblestar step forward.

"In the Dark Forest battle, Thunderclan lost: Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Firestar. They all fought bravely and we have Firestar to thank for the final death of Tigerstar." Sad whispers echoed in the night and all of Thunderclan looked like they had just lost a battle. "I went to the moonpool the day after the battle and received my nine lives. Squirrelflight is the new Thunderclan deputy."

"Bramblestar! Squirrelflight! Bramblestar! Squirrelflight!" The clans cheered. Squirrelflight stood up taller.

"Thunderclan also has new kits. Brightheart gave birth to Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit before the Dark Forest battle They are all healthy and growing well."

"Snowkit! Dewkit! Amberkit!"

"And after tonight, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe will all be retiring to the elders den. They have served their clan well, and have dedicated their lives to protecting Thunderclan." Shock rippled through all the cats.

"When was that decided?" Rosepetal whispered to Cinderheart.

"Dustpelt's going to be the crankiest elder ever!" Cherrypaw complained, though she was quickly silenced by Toadstep.

"Did you know they are going to retire?" I asked Lionblaze quietly, but he shook his head.

Stunned silence over-took the clans, until Brackenfur started the cheer. "Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Graystripe!" Soon everyone started calling the warriors names too.

Once that was finished Bramblestar said, "Thunderclan also have new apprentices. Molekit and Cherrykit are now Molepaw and Cherrypaw, and their mentors are Foxleap and Rosepetal. They both served as messengers in the Dark Forest battle, and are on their way to becoming very skilled warriors."

"Molepaw! Cherrrypaw! Molepaw! Cherrypaw!" Cherrypaw ducked her head shyly, but Molepaw puffed his chest out proudly as he gazed around at the cheering cats. Although he could be a mouse-brain, he could also be a… entertaining, young cat.

I chuckled when I noticed that Poolpaw, Skypaw, and Driftpaw were looking at the two Thunderclan apprentices, eyes wide with admiration.

Bramblestar didn't speak until the cheering died down. And when he did, he looked at Onestar, his voice suddenly cold. "And Thunderclan would also appreciate it, if Windclan stayed on their side of the border."

Weaselfur jumped up. "Windclan _has _stayed on their side!" He yelled.

Onestar glared at Bramblestar. "What makes you think Windclan have crossed the border?" He demanded.

"They've been scented twice. Thornclaw scented them this morning." Bramblestar said, still cold.

"Windclan haven't crossed any borders! Thunderclan must be trying to start a fight." Gorsetail, a pale gray and white tom, called.

Thornclaw jumped up, fur bristling. "Are you calling me a liar?" He snarled.

The Windclan deputy Ashfoot stood up. "Are you calling _us _liars?" She questioned, her tail puffed out.

I stood up next to Lionblaze and un-sheathed my claws, and Lionblaze growled loudly. Heathertail glared over at us.

"Every cat knows that Thunderclan isn't really as loyal as they say. That includes loyalty to the Warrior Code. Maybe they're the ones crossing borders."

My eyes widened and I snarled at the light brown she-cat. Lionblaze took a step forward, tail lashing. "You're going to talk to _us _about _loyalty_?" He demanded, looking ready to shred the Windclan cat.

Heathertail snarled and her clanmate, Sunstrike, stood next to her, claws gleaming in the moonlight. I crouched down ready to leap. _'So be it.'_

Suddenly a cat, Mistystar, gave an ear-splitting yowl, dragging my attention away from the Windclan she-cats. The Riverclan leaders' tail lashed and her eyes blazed. "Have we forgotten again that this is a _peaceful _gathering?" She asked angrily. "Blood should not be shed, Espshally not right after the Dark Forest battle." She glared at Bramblestar and Onestar. "Can you not control your clan mates?" She questioned a challenge in her voice.

I noticed that Thrushfoot looked bewildered. If this really was his first gathering, I knew we were not making good first impressions.

Bramblestar let out a quiet growl before saying slowly, "Windclan were scented about three fox-lengths away from the river that separates our territories." He looked at Thornclaw for confirmation, who nodded, his eyes narrowed on Ashfoot. "They have been scented twice now."

Onestar's fur bristled still. "Can any of your cats identify the scent it belongs to?"

Bramblestar relunctly shook his head. "No. Just that it was Windclan." Onestar gave a small, smug look.

"Then how do you know the wind didn't just blow the scent into your territory?"

"Because it wouldn't just cling to one spot." Thornclaw muttered. But if Onestar heard him he gave no notice.

"Bramblestar, if you're done with your report, then I would like to give Windclans." Onestar now looked smug and Bramblestar growled, but took a step back.

Heathertail and Sunstrike also took steps back, but they stilled glared. I returned them evenly as I sat down again with Lionblaze. "We could have taken them." He growled in my ear. I nodded.

Onestar began. "Like the other clans, we lost cats. Leaftail and Owlwhisker, although they fought bravely, were killed. As were both of our elders, Tornear and Webfoot." After the blow up with Windclan, I didn't feel very symphonic for them. When I looked around I saw that all of my clanmates were making a point to stare ahead. I did the same. Let Riverclan and Shadowclan feel for them.

Onestar noticed this and glared down at the Thunderclan cats. But he went on. "However, Windclan also has some good news. Darkpetal is expecting Emberfoot's kits." Shadowclan and Riverclan muttered their congratulations. Thunderclan still looked ahead.

Onestar looked frustrated. "I have one more announcement to make. Nightcloud and Breezepelt are no longer apart of Windclan. They disappeared during the Dark forest battle, after Hollyleaf was killed."

My eyes widened. _'Breezepelt… left?' _I never thought the black tom would leave Windclan. And why after I was killed? Looking around I noticed that some of the Windclan cats were giving us nasty glares, and Heathertail was whispering something urgently to Sunstrike. I curled my lip. _'They _want_ that traitor back?' _

"Will Windclan be going to retrieve them?" A Shadowclan tom, Crowfrost, called. Onestar hesitated.

"That's an idea that I have been discussing with my senior warriors. Breezepelt _was _training in the Dark Forest, and when the time come he choose to fight alongside them. But Nightcloud did not."

"But Breezepelt is still a Windclan cat!" Sunstrike called out.

"Really? Because I think Onestar just said he fought along side the Dark forest. That means he was against Windclan." A Riverclan she-cat, Petalfur, growled loudly.

I had overheard one of Petalfur's clanmates saying that Brokenstar had mercilessly slaughtered her brother, Beetlewhisker, in the dark forest fight. I imagined that the gray and white she-cat wanted very little to do with anyone connected to the dark forest.

Sunstrike growled and lashed her tail, but Heathertail and another one of her clanmates calmed her down.

"If Breezepelt and Nightcloud ran away like you said, why bring them back? Maybe they would rather become loners?" Reedwhisker asked.

I wanted to believe what the Riverclan deputy said was true, but I had experienced first hand what living like a loner was like. And although I was happy living in the tunnels with Fallen Leaves, I always knew I was a Thunderclan cat. And I was happy that I had decided to come back.

Millie said, "Graystripe once told me of a Thunderclan apprentice named Ravenpaw. He ended up running away and becoming a loner because clan life wasn't for him. Perhaps Reedwhisker is right and clan life just isn't for Breezepelt or Nightcloud."

I heard a cat behind me mutter, "Doubt it. Breezepelt was a warrior through and through; one of Windclan's strongest warriors, and not even a senior warrior yet."

I felt like I was sitting on pine needles. _'But he was a killer! Why are they bragging on him?' _

Onestar flicked his tail. "This is a matter for me to discuss with my warriors, not the other clans. You will know our decision by the next gathering." I heard a few muffled groans, probably from gossip-loving apprentices. I myself was slightly disappointed. I wanted more than anything to hear Windclan's decision.

And I wanted more than anything for Onestar to announce that they would be leaving Breezepelt and his mother alone.

But I had no such luck. Onestar stepped back, and Mistystar looked around. "Is that all the clans have to share?" She asked. No cat said anything. Mistystar nodded. "In that case, this gathering i-"

"Wait!" Mossyfoot, a Riverclan she-cat, called. "What about the cats who fought with the Dark forest? Will they not be punished?"

Suddenly every cat stiffened, and tension filled the air. I myself had no idea what to say about that. After all, there were so many cats that trained in the Dark Forest, but ended up siding with the clans.

Ivypool, Blossomfall, Birchfall, Thornclaw… Mousewhisker. Even Lionblaze had trained with Tigerstar as an apprentice. And they weren't just in Thunderclan. I knew that Troutstream, Icewing, and Hollowflight from Riverclan had trained with the Dark forest.

As did Sunstrike, Furzepelt, Harespring, and a cat named Antpelt, who had been killed there. And of course Breezepelt. But he was a given.

Even the new Shadowclan deputy Ratscar was trained there, and almost killed for betraying the Dark forest, only to be saved by his sister, Snowbird. For a moment I was stunned at how many cats were trained there, and those were only the ones I knew about.

Suddenly, I felt panic rise in my chest. What if the leaders decided to banish the cats that had trained in the Dark forest?


End file.
